It all started with a bet
by Nibbz
Summary: The craziness all starts while Aerith and Zack make a bet with each other. Who will get who? Who will punch who? Who will get caught stealing? The ninja of course. Tifa and the others must deal with life and love, can they all survive this?
1. Another of Rufus' dance parties

**BWHAHAHHAA. **

**FFVII ONCE AGAIN! BY POPULAR DEMAND! LET THE DRAMA CONTINUE! **

**Later on the love triangle will become a love web and I will post up the explanation of it all...**

**Disclaimer: I believe I don't own this... Still...**

No one is really sure how this all started, but if you want the most accurate idea of how this all began I would have to say this... it all started with a bet.

It was common knowledge like: drugs are bad for you, Sephiroth is evil, and Cloud's hair looked like the posterior of a chocobo. Every single person knew that Reno couldn't stay with one girl, let alone just one for a long period of time.

Reno dodged the large vase being hurled at his head by diving for the couch. Apparently his latest one-week girlfriend had found out about his one night stand.

"How could you? How?" She seemed to becoming more enraged as the minutes flew by. "I thought I meant something to you! Apparently not! Fine, be a child Reno. You'll end up alone." With that she stormed out of the front door of his apartment.

Letting out a long exasperated sigh Reno felt a million times better. It was about time. Reno had been trying to get her to catch him for three days straight now. What the hell had he been thinking? He had been thinking that she would look good in his bed sheets and nothing else. A small half-smile appeared on his face and with that Reno hoisted himself off of the couch.

Grabbing his keys he left his apartment and hopped on his bike to the Seventh Heaven to grab himself a drink.

"Gawd TIFA! MooOOoove those boobs out of the way here!" The ninja growled trying to maneuver in the small area behind the bar with a huge platter of glasses, drinks and snacks. Tifa did try to move herself so Yuffie could move through but it wasn't working at all.

"Failure Tifa. I'm going over!" The ninja cheered as she quickly jumped onto the counter then onto a seat and towards the waiting table for their drinks. The boys clapped at Yuffie as she jumped from the counter to a spinning chair, spinning around twice then leaping and landing right next to the table. All the while Tifa was protesting, but who listened?

Not the Great Ninja of Wutai!

Flicking her hair to the side while she stood up Yuffie delivered the men their drinks and snacks. Still refusing going home the ninja was forced to start working at the bar. It wasn't too bad until men started to grope her in her newest outfit. Long arm-warmers with matching leg warmers, black tube top with matching shorts. Including her famous platform boots, this time sleek white with some black trimming. She was now twenty-four; Cloud still chocobo-ishy and emo matching with Vincent.

She returned back to the kitchen where Marline and Denzel where helping Barret with the cooking and the other chief. Thankfully the order wasn't finished so Yuffie had a minute to check her phone. The ninja groaned, the girl that was dating Reno was texting her about how he was cheating on her and how she threw a vase at him. The part about the vase was funny; the rest was just ranting and crying.

BEEP.

The message was forever gone. But the idea that Reno was almost killed by a vase was great.

Reno parked his bike and made his way into the bar like always. As soon as the door opened he saw her. Shiny black shoulder length hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. Tifa Lockheart stood there in all her glory pouring yet another round of drinks for patrons.

Reno had wanted to date Tifa for a long time, but there always seemed something in the way. A blonde thing named Cloud. Tifa was always focusing on Cloud, but it seemed obvious to Reno that Cloud would forever continue to act like a sick puppy dog over Aerith. No matter what he tried Reno never seemed to convince the bar maid to go out with him on even one measly date.

Tifa instantly saw Reno but ignored him for the time being. He was always hitting on her for the past few weeks, but she would never return the favor. She loved Cloud too much and yet was far too afraid to ask him about anything. Even with Yuffie annoying the life out of her to the point of loosing her sanity.

Taking a seat on a swivel seat right in front of Tifa Reno smiled and waited for her to turn around and notice his presence.

Cloud Strife entered the bar only minutes later. His eyes scanned the room slowly noticing the ninja waiting tables, Barret and the kids cooking in the back, and Tifa filling drinks. It was only then that his eyes found the red headed Turk like a heat seeking missile. What on earth did Reno want now?

Speak of the devil!

Yuffie re-appeared into the bar from the kitchen with a plate of food. She passed Reno, this time Tifa had enough room to move out of the way for her.

"Hi Turkey! Hi Chocobo!" Was the typical greeting that she always spoke to him and Cloud at the bar, nothing much after that. Finally out of people to serve besides Reno, Tifa had to finally speak to him.

Reno smiled at Yuffie, "Hey there Princess." Then he turned his attention back to Tifa.

"What do you want?" Tifa asked the red headed Turk, praying that he wasn't going to hit on her while Cloud was looking.

Reno smirked devilishly at Tifa. "Hey Teef, looking as good as ever." He was only getting started. "I'd like the usual. Perhaps you'd join me sometime?" His blue eyes seemed to shine with confidence. He knew Cloud was there, but Reno didn't give a damn whether Cloud was sitting on his lap growling like a dog. Well, it would be certainly a sight and he would care a little.

"Fine then one regular then." Tifa answered in a monotone voice. 'Why couldn't Cloud get over his depression?' Was Tifa's only question and request of him. If Areith was here she would bitch Cloud out, nicely, about being sad. Tifa mentally sighed mixing the drink, she then quickly served it to Reno before going to the other customers

Cloud rolled his eyes at Reno's words. He didn't get why he was so persistent. Cloud felt bad for Tifa, he really did. Sympathy wouldn't help her now though, not that she needed help mind you. Cloud at one point thought that he two wanted to take the bar maid out for a drink. He also thought that he loved her as well, but that turned out not to be the case. Cloud Strife had only one girl on his mind, and that girl was long gone.

Yuffie on the other hand was bouncing around, even by Cloud. "Hey Chocobo Head!" She whispered looking over his shoulder, "You should really ask Tifa out some time. She's pretty depressed and such and you should do it since you're such an asshole!" Before he could even send a glance towards her the ninja was already out of sight and reach, into the kitchen! The princess sighed as she reached the safety of the kitchen.

Cloud wasn't the only one going after a dead chick, Mr Vamp-Emo-Pants was doing the same thing. Only difference was that he had a mako crystal to cry to. Cloud only had flowers.

Reno could not be deterred by her not answering him. After all, Reno never took no for an answer. Simply taking a long drink from his beer Reno calculated his next move and waited for Tifa to return.

Cloud ignored Yuffie's remark and just kept to himself. All he could think about was how unfair this all was to Tifa, and how unfair it was to him. Aerith died it was his fault... so actually it was fair. Cloud continued to sulk by himself as Yuffie scurried off to the kitchen.

"God fucking damn it!" Yuffie swore as she looked through the small kitchen window. Cloud was doing nothing, or did nothing about that comment. So the ninja ignored Cloud, Reno and Tifa for the rest of the night, until closing time. When eleven p.m. came around Yuffie cheered for joy. Tifa did mentally also, Cloud didn't and maybe the same for Reno.

Tifa did talk to Reno every once in awhile since there was nothing better to do. It felt somewhat nice to talk to someone who wasn't emo or hyperactive. Once again Tifa mentally sighed, today was horrible. At least tomorrow she has off. Until a mental note appeared in her head, 'Note to Self: Ball at Rufus for a fundraiser. Take Yuffie out to get something nice for the both of you.'  
Reno was disappointed about having left without being able to ask Tifa to the Ball for the fund to rebuild Midgar. Well, he would just go alone... but he sure as hell was not going to go home that way. That much he was going ot make sure it came true.

Cloud went upstairs and sat down on his bed. Stripping away the heavy armor he felt the literal heavy weight fall from his shoulders. Now the only thing weighing him down was himself and his conscience. He was supposed to protect everyone, and he had failed them, he failed Aerith, and he failed himself. He still cared for Aerith, and he cared about Tifa. No matter what though, he couldn't love Tifa. He tried, but Cloud Strife just didn't love her.

Everyone in the Seventh Haven household went to bed soon after closing time. Tifa was the first up, along with a zombified Yuffie. The ninja had perfected the skill of following someone while still asleep, also eating.

"YUFFIE!" Tifa yelled in her ear as they walked outside to go shopping.

"WHOA! Where the hell am I?" The ninja replied finally awake, startled and looking around as if someone just stabbed her with a live cattle prod.

"We're going shopping." Tifa stated as she started to drag the poor girl.

"WHAT! NO! Ugh. Tifa you know that I fail at that.. Unless it's for materia or weapons!" She chirped thinking that they where doing that kind of shopping.

"No, we're getting you a dress for the ball tonight. No ifs, ands or BUTS. If you don't do what I tell you I will make sure to DESTROY your whole materia collection." Tifa replied grinning, she knew exactly where Yuffie kept her precious collection. The poor ninja wanted to keel over and cry, but that wouldn't be a good idea in the streets. Like a trained dog Yuffie followed Tifa from shop to shop.

"How about this on-"  
"No."  
"This?"  
"No."  
"This looks cu-"  
"NO!" The ninja yelled frustrated with the frilly, pink, pansy, stupid little things Tifa kept pulling out.

"Maybe this one?" Tifa asked pulling out a sleek steel gray dress that matched her eyes; Yuffie had nothing against it so she shrugged. A second after that she was throw into a changing room with it and Tifa squealing. Tifa ran off to find more dresses like that one since she finally knew what the ninja liked.

Reno had spent the day yelling at the man who was trying to tell him that they didn't have the suit he had especially ordered. The daft little midget thought that he was going to pay them after they had put him through hell. He did ultimately pay, but he tipped the man lousy.

Staring at the large bag he smiled a somewhat lopsided grin. Checking his clock he noticed he only had two hours before he needed to be at the Shira building for the ball. Reno raced off into the shower to commence getting ready.

Cloud was not looking forward to the ball. He hadn't wanted to go at all, but Tifa had tricked him into going. Staring at the suit she had picked out for him he could only glare at it with utter disdain. Why did he always fall for shit like this? Staring at his reflection in the mirror Cloud contemplated whether or not he should take a shower. Deciding that Tifa would yell at him if he did otherwise Cloud stepped into the bathroom and hoped that a steaming shower would clear his head.

Soon enough, but not fast enough for Yuffie, the ninja and Tifa arrived back at the bar, to be instantly rushed up to Tifa's room to start the preparations for the ball. Teasing hair, cover up, detail work was all done by Tifa, who was proud of her work on the ninja.

Right on time the two girls stepped out of the bedroom and downstairs to meet Cloud in his tux.

Tifa wore a slimming black dress that wrapped around her neck, which fell gracefully down and around her to the floor. Most of her back was exposed and she wore long black gloves to match. She had a small diamond necklace with matching earrings. Tifa had teased her hair up a small bit, which caused it to have a small wave. A small strand of hair curled right under her neck, which was a small distraction for the ninja.

The ninja moved the strand of hair from Tifa's neck to be forced to re-adjust her dress once more. The ninjas dress was a strong silver that glittered in the light; it was almost like Tifa's but had a thigh high slit up her right leg, showing off the ninja's leg. Yuffie wore several silver bracelets, with a matching necklace and earrings. The typical headband was gone from the ninja's headband to be replaced with a few of her bangs. Tifa couldn't do much with Yuffie's hair but stylize it a small bit, with accented her neckline.

"So Cloud is driving us both?" The ninja asked, slightly confused. It would be a bad idea to drive both of them in on a motorcycle. Until the noticed a fancy limo driving up to the entrance of the bar.

"Never... mind." The ninja muttered staring at the limo.

Reno's brow furrowed as he attempted to tie his lovely solid black with a red R engraved tie. However, he decided to tuck it gently into his pocket and wait for someone to assist him with it.

Luckily for Reno Elena walked by in a navy blue dress searching for Tseng. "Reno, have you seen Tseng around?" She said whilst her eyes wandered the room in search of the long dark haired Turk.

"No, 'Lena I haven't. Hey, can you tie this for me?" Handing the tie over to the female Turk Reno looked at her expectantly.

With a slight agitated sigh Elena stepped closer to Reno and slid the tie around his neck. Maneuvering carefully she expertly tied it into proper place. "You know I have no clue why you can't tie one yourself." She said adjusting it down slightly.

"I believe it's because I never seem to wear them. Honestly the dress code is so... overrated it's obscene." Reno ran his fingers thoughtfully through his forest of flaming fire truck tresses.

"I know what you did, and it's not going to work." Elena said before smoothing out the shoulders of Reno's jacket.

"Oh really?" He questioned her with an arched brow. "Why is that?"

Elena stepped back and smiled, "The reason is Tifa Lockheart doesn't swoon over every man that does something nice for her." With that Elena left.

To no one in particular Reno spoke, "I suppose so." Reno began to walk toward the grand ballroom.


	2. How about no to panty shots?

Cloud Strife smiled at the two women as they descended down the stairs. "You both look very nice." He complimented them both. Self-consciously Cloud tried to fix his tux. "I feel like a penguin."

When Cloud saw the large limo out front he was surprised. "Tifa did you send for a limo? Yuffie did you...cause I sure didn't." Cloud was vexed by who sent the limo. Little did any of them know a red headed Turk was very pleased with himself.

Yuffie held her hands up in defense, "For once in my life I am not guilty. I know how hard that is to believe but it's true." She looked at Cloud with that popular puppy dog look that didn't work often.

Tifa nodded in agreement, "Since she's been with me the whole day today, besides she forgot her cell phone here anyway." But the three of them headed towards the door of the bar to see what was going on with the limo deal.

"Maybe it's Rufus!" The ninja chirped, or maybe it was not.

Cloud stared at the car and then back at Yuffie. He shrugged and when he thought about it all of what Yuffie said made perfect sense. Why would she? She mostly relied on other people instead of them relying on her.

Nodding Cloud opened the door for the two women and waited for them to slide into their newly acquired ride. As soon as both were in he slid in behind them and promptly shut the door. They were off to the ball.

"Whoa I never thought that I would fine any other ride more pimped out than Cloud's bike." Yuffie commented looking at all of the goodies in the limo. Glasses, Alcoholic drinks, Soda, snacks, radio, phone, several TVs, fancy lights on the ceiling walls and some chairs. As always in a Turk car there was a hidden weapon supply that the ninja happened upon, by accident.

"Yuffie stop looking around and touching things." Tifa sighed at the ninja's energy. Another boring night with talking with random men that only talked to her chest. 'Stupid chest.' Tifa thought, 'But at least Cloud is here. Looking sharp as well.'

Yuffie didn't like being told to calm down but she did for Tifa's sake. She was slowly becoming as moody as a pregnant woman, not to mention she really couldn't run away from Tifa in stilettos.

Cloud stared out the window and glowered at the buildings that passed them by. "My bike isn't that great." He rolled his eyes at Yuffie and how curious she was. Often he felt she was closer in age to Denzel than himself.

As Yuffie seemed to calm down Cloud was thanking god or whatever celestial entity of greatness that helped with that great feat. He took a glance at Tifa and felt bad that she had feelings for him that he couldn't return. It wasn't his fault though... no it was.

Cloud saw the Shinra building slam into view and soon the driver stopped at the door, placed the limo in park, and left so he could open their door.

The ninja yawned still bored and Tifa replied with her own yawn. Yuffie's yawns where extremely contagious, along with her illnesses. As soon as the door opened the Princess was the first one out of the car with the help of the limo driver.

She met the flashing and roaring of the press and fans, there was red carpet on the ground. Yuffie smiled at the thought of Rufus rolling down this in a monster wheelchair. Carefully the ninja made her way down after shaking some hands and signing some stuff, while grinning all the way.

With Yuffie distracting the main attention of the media Tifa and Cloud managed to slip out without being blinded as much. Tifa lightly grabbed Cloud's arm so he didn't look awkward to the surging media and fans.

Cloud rolled his eyes at Yuffie's behavior. She always indulged the fans, but secretly Cloud thought it was more about indulging herself really. Watching the small ninja continue on down the carpet Cloud sighed. He never did like the attention, but he couldn't deny them.

A small girl with light brown hair and deep brown eyes stared at him expectantly, "Cloud?" She obviously wanted THE Cloud Strife for something, and even though he wanted to say no... her pleading brown eyes stopped on even the slightest idea of doing so.

"Hi, what's your name?" He said with a sort of forced smile. Cloud didn't smile often and so doing so was a chore.

The small girl grinned and her smile even reached her eyes. "Leanna. Can I have your autograph?" Holding out a small pad of paper shaped like a chocobo and a blue pen.

Grabbing the paper and pen Cloud quickly scrawled 'for my dear fan Leanna, Cloud Strife.' Handing it back to her he smiled again. "There you go."

The little girl smiled and seemed to chew on her bottom lip. "Cloud, can I have a hug? Please?" Again it made it for him to refuse with her desperate adorable brown eyes.

"All right." Cloud kneeled down and hugged the girl. She returned back to her mom and Cloud rejoined Tifa as they both made it inside without further interruptions. If only it was that easy to make Tifa happy.

Yuffie had just looked back at Cloud when he hugged that girl, so she had to yell something at him. "Aww CLOUD! That was sooo cute! You should do that more you big chocobo brute!" She flicked her tongue out at him before disappearing inside.

Tifa enjoyed a small laugh as Cloud hugged that small girl, Tifa knew that the ninja was going to go online as soon as she can looking for that picture then pinning it to Tifa's pillow. Just to make her grin.

The brunette held her hand out to Cloud, "Come on let's go inside before you start hugging everyone." She grinned thinking that Cloud might be more of a huge teddy chocobo bear.

Cloud glared at Yuffie and held the door for Tifa as the two of them entered the Shinra building. "I will not hug everyone!" He said defensively.

As the three of them entered it still looked like the same old Shinra building. However, as the continued their path the room opened up into a large and extravagant ballroom.

"Yeah right!" The ninja chirped back when Cloud entered with Tifa.

"Everyone..." Yuffie whispered looking serious this time, "Prepared to be bombarded with crusty dry old and young men and women that just want to be your.... "Buddy."" She even included the finger motion. On they went into the extravagant ballroom.

Yuffie peeled off as soon as she saw Elena and Tsneg to chat with them, leaving Tifa and Cloud alone. The only thing those two where talking about was Cloud and Tifa and if they could make it.

Cloud rolled his eyes at Yuffie. She thought he was so predictable, and in some ways he was... but he would not hug anyone else. "Great." The sarcasm was thick in his voice. Why couldn't he have just stayed home?

Tifa on the other hand was torn between talking with some of her own friends or keeping Cloud company. "Well.. Cloud? What do you want to do?" She asked hoping for help on her decision.

"I'll be over at the bar. You can talk to your friends if you want." He didn't want her to feel obligated to hang around with him.

Reno stood at the back out of view and as he saw Tifa he smirked brilliantly. She looked lovely and he would be damned if he didn't get a dance with her. Heaven or hell he reminded himself... he wasn't going home alone.

Before Tifa could move another step Yuffie reappeared and was grabbing her arm. "Tifa! Where's Vinny? I thought he would be here! Also I want to you meet a couple of my friends from Wutai! They're the nice ones." The ninja chirped as she tugged Tifa towards her friends grinning.

Tifa sighed giving in. "I don't know where he is or where he might be. But I'll gladly meet your friends. Female I hope."

"Yup, yup!" Yuffie answered as some of her female friends came over to talk with them.

Like Reno, Vincent Valentine was keeping out of sight, but after the mention of his name from Yuffie he came out of hiding. Not dressed in his usual crimson slightly tattered cape and black attire Vincent felt a little foolish. However, his features refused to betray him. Dressed in a black tux with red tie Vincent Valentine looked very handsome, but also a bit awkward.

His blood red eyes fell on Yuffie and knew the small ninja would never give up in her search for him. So he decided to walk over his shoes making rather loud noises as they hit the linoleum of the floor. It was simply easier to just go into the open and find Yuffie than have her find him. Inevitably he would be spotted by her and the forced to dance.

Continuing his watch Reno smiled as he saw Valentine walk over to the women. Knowing all the while that he should be finding Rufus to see if his boss needed to see him. Walking down a few halls finally he found the grand door that led to his boss' office. Looking as fantastic as ever Rufus Shinra wore a crisp impeccably clean and freshly ironed stark white suit. "Ah Reno. Is all going well? Everyone enjoying themselves?"

Reno nodded as he spoke, "Yeah, everyone is having a good time." It was a lie. So far Reno was having a miserable time.

"Stop lying. I know you want to get off duty and you will be once I make my announcement and this event actually starts." Smiling wide at the red head he continued. "Don't worry, if I had anything to say about it I would get Lockheart to dance with you if all it took was a snap of my fingers."

Reno sighed, "Life doesn't work that way though boss."

Rufus nodded, "I know, but if anyone deserves this is you. You drink a lot, believe me... I know. So it makes perfect sense that you want a bar maid. I support that. After all, Cloud isn't exactly being his normal knight-in-shining-armor self." Straightening his tie he added, "You may not be a knight, but you're a Turk and that has to be close I suppose. Alright, done. Let's get going."

Reno as he walked out muttered so no one would hear him, "I hope you're right."

"Hello Vinny! I'm surprised that you ditched your claw!" Yuffie commented on after giving him a hug. "So how did Rufus drag you in on this one? I had Tifa drag me in this horrible dress and heels." She tugged at her clothing.

"Oh Yuffie, you look nice in it for once. Last time you appeared in your warrior outfit Rufus had a heart attack. Or close to it." Tifa revisited the memory of the last ball, two years ago. Oh how foolish the ninja was back then, some of the fool in her did fade, but not enough at times.

"But Tifa! I just returned from a mission with Reeve! I had no time to change let alone a dress and makeup." Yuffie countered back pouting, "Besides you don't gauge Vincent's eyes out when he didn't even appear." She quickly stuck her tongue out at Tifa, Tifa was tempted to try and grab the ninja's tongue but that wouldn't be good in such a public place.

When Tifa didn't retort Yuffie felt proud of herself. "Payback for the makeup. Hey look! It's Blondie!" The princesses pointed to the stage as the lights started to dim.

Vincent left the women to their talk after simply stating, "It would have been a hindrance if I tried to wear it." Often he grew tired of their banter.

Rufus spoke and the entire room was blanketed completely in silence. "Welcome all to the twenty fifth annual Shinra ball. We hope you all enjoy yourselves while you are hear and will donate to the Rebuild Midgar fund. Relax and do please dance... what is a ball without dancing?" The lights went up again as Rufus descended the stairs with Reno in tow.

"It would be a real ball if this was just an awesome rave where I can dance with anyone I want free of all the prying eyes and lighten their load a bit too. So then I wouldn't have to do lame dance moves." The princess wined quietly. She knew everyone was ignoring her.

"Oh Yuffie. You never seem to change." Tifa sighed watching Rufus come towards them. Yippe freakin doo. She growled in her head.

"Is that good or bad?" The ninja asked her slightly sulky female friend. She was the only female sulker among a growing amount of male sulkers.

"So Vincent any luck on whatever you where looking for?" Yuffie admitted to herself that she once again forgot something important but just couldn't remember.

Vincent made no comment on Yuffie's dancing. Honestly there was no reasoning wit her so it was best to let her think she was right. Vincent watched Rufus as he casually strolled toward them. Vincent watched him like a hawk.

Rufus smiled a dazzling, charming, and irresistible smile. "Hello, how are all of you this evening? Hopefully you are enjoying yourselves."

Even if someone was shooting daggers at him Rufus Shinra would be nothing short of a well groomed polite rich charming business owner. It didn't matter if someone hated his guts, he seemed capable of swaying them to like him.

Yuffie jumped on the opportunity of picking Rufus's pockets. "Hey Rufus! I've gotten rusty at dancing. Want to help me out here?" She grinned fluttering her eyes and giving him a small puppy dog look. Being a princess of a re-empowered country also helps with her persuasions.

Tifa had to grin, Yuffie had everything yet wanted everything else. One weird child. A waiter passed by and Tifa grabbed a glass and one of the small treats on board. "So Vincent anything you wish to talk to be about?" Tifa asked as the ninja tried to sweeten up Rufus just to annoy him once more.


	3. Liquid Courage always works

Rufus smiled and nodded, "If you wish." Taking Yuffie's hand he led her out onto the dance floor and twirled her around once and pulled her close to him. The slow song was perfect for waltzing and Rufus just stared at Yuffie. "You know, you look very pretty tonight." The blond said charmingly to the little ninja.

Vincent looked at Tifa and shook his head. "No not really. All seems calm and Shinra Corp seems...reformed." Vincent watched Rufus twirl and lead the little ninja around the floor like an expert and wasn't sure what to think. Turning back to Tifa he asked, "So, do you think you'll ask Cloud to dance?"

"That's what I'm saying." The ninja chirped back as he led her to the dance floor. Searching two pockets already, neither of them had anything in them. Suddenly suspicious she carefully timed her next moves and her facial expressions to show nothing. As he pulled her close she checked three more pockets spitting up nothing.

"You think so? Tifa says it was the best she could do in under two hours. Besides you don't look too bad either, at least I didn't have to deck out your wheelchair this time." The ninja commented back smirking. If the chance arose she would tag or 'decorate' Rufus's chair when he wasn't looking.

Tifa smiled towards the two of them as she finished her snack. "Shinra Corp did a full one eighty didn't they?" The barmaid continued to watch them spin around. "Cloud? I'll be lucky if he decides to talk to me tonight. But you know it's always a good idea to try. Thanks Vin." She closed her eyes thinking and deciding. Opening them once more she was already weaving her way to Cloud.

Leaning over Cloud slightly, and grinning softly she asked the question. "Hey Cloud. Want to dance? Yuffie's showing me up."

Rufus smirked and twirled her once more and pulled her closer again with far more force. "Looking for something? You're free to search my pockets, but there isn't anything there. You see I actually take delight in you searching my pockets and occasionally stealing, but I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if there was nothing to steal." Rufus dipped her lightly back and pulled her back up. "You're not just pretty Yuffie, sometimes you can be down right beautiful."

Vincent nodded curtly again, "That they have. I just hope it remains permanent and perhaps the world could be better." As Tifa left Vincent grabbed a drink from a passing waitress and saw the ice floating idly in the glass. Instantly he thought of Lucrecia. He missed her every second of every minute of every hour of every day. He slowly drank from his glass.

Cloud had been nursing a few drinks so far and now that Tifa was here the alcohol's affect seemed nonexistent. "Hi Tifa. Tifa, I have two left feet and besides I don't know how anyways. Try Tseng... or Rude, they know how and right now neither of them have a dance partner." He looked over and saw Tseng dancing with Elena, "Well, Rude's free."

The ninja rolled her eyes, she hated it when people figured out her tricks. "I was in fact looking for you wallet so I can splurge your gil on some new materia orbs." She answered as she was dipped down, looking she saw Vincent standing there looking sulky. She quickly stuck her tongue out before being led back up again.

"If me being this beautiful makes you so acute to my plans then I'll have to make sure not to do it again." She smirked at him pouting a little bit. When her plans go awry the ninja will bounce back with a new one. Confuse RUFUS! Like that's going to happen.

"You should know how much I hate it when people figure out my plans before hand."

Tifa pouted at Cloud as she sat down next to him. "I know you have two left feet and so does Yuffie and look at her. It looks like she stole some professional dancer's legs. Besides I can lead and teach you how to dance again." She said in a positive tone, praying that he'll bite.

"I've danced with Rude and he's a brick wall." Tifa commented glancing over at Rude.

Rufus was a little taken aback and just smirked. Her voice has sounded almost seductive. "You know Yuffie, if you are trying to seduce me you ought to know." He twirled her half way and pulled her so her back was pressed against his chest. "I'm old fashioned, so I prefer to be the one doing the seducing." Smirking he twirled her around and then led her around as the song continued on.

Vincent rose one eyebrow in response to Yuffie flashing him her tongue. This gesture just seemed to say, 'Oh really?' He took another sip of his champagne and lost himself in thoughts of Lucrecia.

Cloud just shook his head. "Tifa, the last time you tried to teach me to dance I almost killed someone. I am not going to put you or anyone else through that again. I'm sorry, but no." Cloud Strife was dead set on not dancing.

"Well I'm new school and I prefer to be the one creating the commotion." She answered grinning and moving just an inch closer to Rufus overall. The ninja really wanted to get him back for discovering her plans ahead of time. Her wonderful perfectly planned out plans, and if he knew all of the Turks knew also. Except for maybe Reno.

Any chance the princess got of making a face at Vincent without anyone noticing even Rufus the ninja took it. Which was only once, and she stuck her tongue out again at him grinning before being twirled away once again. Yuffie had to admit that Rufus was a pretty damn good dancer; she had to thank her father for one thing. Dance lessons.

"Is there anything I can get you Ma'am?" A finely dress bartender asked.

"Your special." Tifa replied smiling at the man.

"Right away Ma'am." He nodded before making her drink.

"Not even slowly dancing in place that only requires two steps for a minute of the song?" Tifa pleaded with him. Aerith also bothered Cloud about dancing all of the time also. She didn't have any luck either, maybe Tifa can this time.

Her drink appeared, she nodded to the man before taking a sip. It was pretty strong but nothing that this bartender could handle.

Rufus's eyebrows rose a little, "Well I suppose it would be all right. If you wish. However, don't dare think that I will stop seducing you." Rufus picked her up and then carried her bridal style. Normally the girls ran up into a lift but Rufus didn't care.

Yuffie didn't think it would go this far. "Whoa! Dude put me down. Everyone is getting an almost panty shot that's going to turn into one!" The ninja whined as she grabbed handfuls of her dress. Slitted dresses tend to do that if you're not paying attention. Screw getting revenge if everyone saw the ninja's panties.

Vincent went to grab food from a nearby waitress and found Rude missing the scene that was taking place. He nodded to acknowledge the Turk as he grabbed his food and returned to the table.

"Tifa, I will feel utterly foolish!" Cloud protested like a whiny child. He much more resembled Denzel than himself.

"No you won't!" The barmaid chirped as she pulled Clouds arm up with one hand and her drink with the other. She carefully led him to the dance floor, she quickly spun around letting go of one hand and grabbing the other. She stepped in moderately close, but nothing closer than normal. They started to slowly sway to the music moving around in a small circle every once in awhile.

"See it's not that bad." Tifa told Cloud before taking a sip of her drink that she brought along. It was going to be a long, long night.

Rufus let her down. "Sorry, I was caught up in the moment." Rufus walked to leave, "I'll leave you alone now... if you want that is." Rufus was acting very unlike himself, but he was playing it like he was the victim. That way she would ask him to stay.

Cloud wanted to tell her it was that bad, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings and so he simply moved as she told him to and made no comment what so ever.

"Thank you." The ninja sighed as he let her down. She was just glad that no one got a good panty shot. She grinned, "See ya later Rufus!" Skipping off of the dance floor, yet not skipping, the ninja made her way towards Vincent.

"So Vinny, vin, vin. How are you doing this fine evening?" Yuffie asked as she sat down grinning.

Tifa sighed; Cloud was having zero fun once again. It might as well be negative infinity now. She stepped back from him sighing, "You know what Cloud I give up. See ya later." Before she walked off to where the ninja was sitting. Tifa sat down roughly crossing her legs and taking a deep swig of her drink.

"Whoa... What's wrong now?" The ninja tentatively asked Tifa afraid that she might bite her head off.

Aggravated with the ninja's response Rufus stalked off to find his other guests. That was not according to plan. If everything went according to plan Yuffie would still be dancing with him.

"Fine and yourself?" Vincent was on his second glass of alcohol. This time it was beer. By the end of the night the "vampire" would be doing shots or Jaeger bombs.

Cloud felt more frustrated with himself and sat down angrily at the bar. "Your strongest stuff." he said as he threw down some gil and waited for his drink.

Ignoring the furious barmaid for now Yuffie decided to answer his question. "It's pretty good so far. Rufus sadly didn't have anything on him that I could steal. So that was a small bust, nothing serious. So what did you think of my little interruptions of your train of thought?" Of course she was referring to her making faces at him, which she will do until she is knocked out. A waiter passed by and Yuffie grabbed a glass of wine, Tifa did the same as she finished the last swig of her drink.

"Now onto Tifa's problems." Yuffie stated, staring at Tifa who glanced over to Yuffie over the wine glass.

"Cloud." Was her only reply.

"Oh." There was no need to explain anything. Cloud is well.. Cloud.

Vincent gave the ninja a small smile, "It was... interesting and entertaining I suppose." Vincent watched Yuffie as she grabbed for the wine. He normally wasn't around her while she drank and frankly wondered how much liquor the little princess could hold.

Vincent shrugged, "Cloud won't change. If someone else asks you to dance let them. I mean Cloud is... difficult and conflicted."

Yuffie smiled, Vincent saying that about Cloud was almost as if he was saying it about himself. How ironic this night is becoming. "Well, that sounds like two people I know." She smirked and looked over at Tifa who was finally grinning once more.

"Now there's something I want to see. A damn smile plastered on that face of yours." Yuffie smirked as she sipped her drink.

Tifa looked around once suddenly noticing something.

"Where's Reno?"

Vincent stared at Yuffie. He had no clue about who the other person was. He was apparently oblivious to his own sulky nature. "I have no clue where Reno is."

Reno was standing far out of sight and talking to the DJ. "I want you to play this when you see me dancing with her." He handed over a small wallet sized picture.

"Sure thing man." Was the DJ's only response.

"Let's think about this logically." Yuffie stated pondering away. Tifa sighed, of course the ninja would do this.

"One, not here. Two, in the restroom. Three... DJ?" The ninja looked up just in time to see Reno talk to the DJ before disappearing into the crowd his hair shining like a homing device.

"Warning, warning! Red head coming!" Yuffie muttered to Tifa as she was drinking. This started a chain of events of Tifa choking for a few seconds as the ninja started to panic, before Tifa started to gasp for some air.

"That wasn't a good idea." The ninja muttered.

"No shit Sherlock." Tifa growled at the now cowering princess.

Reno made his way through the crowd. Twisting, turning, and sliding past tons of people he made his way to the bar. He took a shot and tossed it back quickly.

Reno looked at Cloud and shook his head. What was a guy like that doing sitting at the bar while a girl like Tifa was almost literally throwing herself at his feet? The world and life had a sick sense of humor that way.

Paying the man for his drink, Reno hoisted himself off the bar stool and began to walk up to Tifa. All the while trying to gather every ounce of courage he had. He was sure that she would reject him.

Yuffie kept an eye on Reno the whole time, until he took a shot. "Well, well. Liquid courage, for the win. Hey Vinny would you mind saving my life for once and having a quick dance with me before Tifa explodes next to me?" The ninja asked quietly as Tifa glared at the wall the glass in her hand cracking. She didn't need Tifa to explode while she was around. The explosion would engulf the poor person it was targeted at then the ninja would be caught as an innocent bystander. Like the time she exploded at Cloud.

"Damn.... It.... All...." Tifa growled as the glass started to produce a few more hairline cracks in it.

Vincent watched as Tifa almost broke the glass in her hand. He just nodded at Yuffie. He stood up and extended his hand toward the ninja. "Care to dance?" As soon as she had grabbed his hand the two of them made their way past the crowd of people to reach the dance floor. "I'm probably not as graceful as Rufus, but hopefully I'll do."

Reno finally reached Tifa and despite the fact she looked like she'd rather punch him than dance he still asked. "Tifa, would you do me the honor of dancing with you?" He did a sort of cliche bow and then righted himself. Again standing tall as ever he watched her expectantly. Waiting for the smallest change in her behavior. He felt as if he was in front of a firing squad. Not a normal reaction to say the least.


	4. Mr Squeak Mc Squeaken!

Yuffie was just cheering in her head, 'Oh thank you dear gawd! First I have escaped the wrath that is non-pregnant-pregnant woman. Second I am going to DANCE WITH VINNY VIN VIN!!!! I am so telling Mr. Squeak Mc Squeaken tonight.' As she drifted to the dance floor with Vincent she grinned, "Rufus had plenty of dance lessons, I bet you'll do fine. Don't the turks at least give you a few dance lessons when you first join?" The ninja questioned her new dance partner.

Something clicked inside of Tifa, she felt like giving up on Cloud for awhile. The glass was released from the barmaid's deadly grip gently onto the table. "You know what?" She asked standing up grinning, "I'll dance with you tonight."

Vincent gave her a small smile, "No, dance lessons are not a requirement or a bonus or joining the elite Turks." One his feet hit the dance floor he gently pulled her toward him and placed his hands into the proper pose. Sure they were halfway through the song, but it seemed inconsequential to Yuffie.

Reno didn't know what to say at first. He just nodded and led her toward the dance floor. It seemed odd...she was giving up on Strife? He stopped all his questions and smiled brilliantly as the two made their way to the floor.

"Not even the elite Turks? Huh, my dad always said that they did learn how to dance. Maybe he was lying to me to make me go to my dance lessons." Yuffie pondered thinking, what it would be like seeing Vincent to be taught how to dance. It was an awkward looking picture in the ninja's mind.

Tifa waited on the floor for Reno and soon enough they started to dance and she didn't care. Tifa didn't care if Cloud came over and Omnislashed Reno, which would be entertaining all the way. She had one good thing to say to Reno, he could in fact dance.

Vincent's mouth twitched and one corner of his mouth turned up. "Perhaps so. I doubt you would have gone otherwise." His feet moved carefully around the floor and concentrated on not squashing her feet under his own.

Reno twirled Tifa around like a professional. His confidence never faltered for a second and his moves were smooth and flowed into the next. His movements agile and strong. Reno's eyes never tore away from Tifa's.

"What are you thinking?"

"You know it's a good thing that you ditched your brass boots. Since I might have lost a foot already." The ninja commented as she took the lead for a few steps before returning it back to Vincent. "You're doing pretty damn good for someone who might have only had one or two dance lessons. Oh hey look! Turkey and Beefa!" She chirped looking over his shoulder.

"Hmm.. What am I thinking?" Tifa muttered pressing her lips together and looking at the other dancers. "Well first of all I'm wondering how many dance lessons you've had thanks to Rufus. Second, how did you dodge that Vase from an angry woman? Thirdly, I'm imagining Cloud turning into a little mushroom cloud. Last but not least, did Elena do your tie?" The barmaid answered Reno's question smiling.

Vincent shrugged indifferently, "I guess." Vincent focused on his dancing rather than what Reno and Tifa were doing. "Let's leave them alone for now." He said with a light tone to his deep voice.

"Fine then." Yuffie answered tearing her eyes away from them to a quick glance at Cloud, still sitting there drinking. The ninja remained quiet as she sifted through her thoughts.

Vincent frowned. He often thought that Yuffie worried too much about Cloud. "Don't worry about him."

"But its too hard not to... You know Cloud, if anything gets him down eventually it's going to turn the tables against all of us." Yuffie paused thinking for a few seconds and decided to keep quiet for now.

Staring at her entirely Reno couldn't help but notice how good she looked. The dress was just her color. "Not many really, about three or four actually." He said with a small laugh. He shook his head, "You underestimate my Turk training. Dodging is part one of training! She wasn't really that great. I mean she was good looking and all, but as a person... well she lacked personality." He moved them to the left in one swift movement and twirled her out and then back in again. "Poor Cloud, but he deserves it." His piercing blue eyes bore into her warm brown eyes, "He's down right dim if he'd leave you alone like this." His tone had turned serious for a change. "Yeah, 'Lena did my tie." Smiling at her once again.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT CLOUD! YOU MOTHER FUCKING PANSY!" The used to be calm Ancient screamed at the picture in front of her. Along it's edges flowed the green light that was commonly called the life stream. Aerith's face was filled with rage her blue eyes now turning into two round blazing red infernos.

"GOD DAMN EMO! TIFA IS LIKE THE HOTTEST PIECE OF WOMAN OUT THERE! GO GET HER!" She continue to yell at the image of Cloud drinking and in the background Reno and Tifa dancing.

Tifa nodded as she heard Reno's reasoning. She had met this unfortunate woman before and he was right, she didn't have a personality. She did want to continue on the topic of Cloud but decided against it. It was still sore from earlier today.

Zack just blankly stared at Aerith as she continued to rant and rave. Finally once she had calmed down some he began. "Are you finished now?" He asked her nonchalantly. "If so, can we think about this logically? Yeah, Cloud is blind, he's not living like he's supposed to. He should be going after Tifa, but he's not. All Cloud is doing is drowning his sorrows." Zack looked at his poor friend as he downed a glass of bourbon.

"You can want Cloud to be happy all you want, but..." He hesitated with the next part of his sentence, "...we shouldn't ruin what Reno could have. That's not our job." What their job was wasn't exactly clear. Zach wanted his friend happy, but there was a small matter of messing with lives too much. The two of them could cause other matters and events to occur as long as they didn't mess with people's emotions. It contradicted that whole free will thing.

Reno looked at her and knew she wanted to say more. "If something is on your mind just yell it out. I don't mind, I like it when people are blunt. Screw beating around the bush just beat the bush down and then slice it with the hedge trimmer." His infectious laugh escaped once more.

"SHUT UP ZACK. I already know this. I also know a few loopholes." Areith grinned mischievously at Zack. If anything should be illegal in the lifestream the list would be Fangirls, that grin and bad breath.

A piece of paper and a pen appeared in the magical green air in front of Areith and from there she started to scribble down her plan. As soon as she was done the pen disappeared and so did the piece of paper. Into a hidden pocket on the inside of her shirt, Arieth might have seem innocent and cute. She was one pure evil machine, when it came to match making.

Tifa rolled her eyes and sighed, "Normally I would dump this on Yuffie but maybe this time I might get some reasonable suggestions. I'm tired of seeing Cloud so... Depressed all of the time. Makes me want to punch the walls out of the house. Or at least his brain."

Vincent made no gestures to show her that he had heard her at all. "I know, but he's a grown man and can take care of his own matters. If it does affect us... we shall take it as it comes." The sage advice seemed all too logical to him.

Zach looked at her skeptically. "Loopholes?" The grin on her face excited and frightened him at the same time. He wasn't sure which was stronger, but his curiosity beat the other two without a shadow of a doubt.

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit. I hate when you make plans and shut me out. I want to know exactly what you are up to." Zack said firmly with his brow furrowed at Aerith. He was not sure how to approach this situation.

"Cloud is depressed and he will be depressed until he does something about it. The only one who can change Cloud is Cloud. As for punching walls, I would refrain." Reno watched her, and scrutinized the planes of her face as she spoke and worried over the swordsman.

Yuffie sighed, giving up on trying to explain her thoughts. They never came out right, as if anyone listened. "Where did you get that? Off one of the thousands of fortune cookies in your house?" The ninja jested at the vampire.

Arieth continued with her illegal yet legal grinning at Zack. "You won't find out what I'm doing. Even if you got this piece of paper. It's coded silly boy! But... I'll tell you if you make a bet with me."

"Hmm.." Tifa pondered, but the thought of smashing Cloud's face in or smashing some walls was pretty amusing. Also it lacked the destruction of property and skulls. "But punching walls is so much fun." She wined.

Vincent didn't know what to say. She had caught him off guard. "I don't have fortune cookies at my house."

Zach raised one eyebrow, obviously intrigued. "What sort of bet? About what exactly?" This new development was far more interesting than anything Zach had occupied himself with before.

"Be that as it may, it will do you no good. You should spend your time on better things. Things worthy of your time." Reno soon lost track of how long they had actually been dancing.

"Uh. Yeah you do." Yuffie replied grinning, "Correction. You did. I stole them last night." Suddenly her phone went off for only a few seconds, but the song was priceless.

Mr. Mr. Mr.!! Squeak Mc Squeaken! Squeak! Squeak! Mc! Mc! Squeaken! Squeaken Squeaken!

"It's a text message." The ninja answered Vincent's look before he even gave it.

"Simple. To see if you can stop my planning, or if I can get my plan to work." Arieth chriped before disappearing to start her plans. Before Zack could do anything.

"Things worth my time.. Hmm.. Maybe I can finally turn Yuffie into a decent lady. That would be a worth a lot of my time." Tifa mused, pondering what would happen if she did that to the poor ninja.

"I think that ship sailed long ago. Yuffie has a better chance of becoming a twenty stories high lizard monster." Reno laughed at his own joke.

"That would be a really bad idea." Tifa muttered, "She would destroy the whole place, then take everything of value. Plus her voice would kill." She grimaced at the thought.

"Ok, well what are you planning? Wait, you won't tell me! This is so damn backwards. I accept though." Zach had no clue what he was doing.

Vincent's look was one of utter disbelief. "No... I didn't." He looked at her phone as it went off. "What in the hell?" Even cool collected Vincent had moments where he wasn't so cool or collected.

"Whoa... You lost your composure! THIS IS SO GOING ON RECORD!" The ninja chirped pulling out her phone and quickly typing it in on her memo pad and quickly hiding it from Vincent's gloved hands. Soon enough her phone rang again this time it was Love Like Winter by AFI blaring out.

"Another text message." The ninja stated.

Vincent just stared at the ninja. "Who is it now?" He devised a plan for erasing that memo later. Vincent could be just as stealthy as Yuffie when he wanted.

"You just made a bad deal Zack!" Arieth's voice chirped through the endless life stream. She floated above Midgar and where the gang was hanging out. "Hmm.. How can I do this?" She pondered watching everyone's movements.

"I probably did." Zack nodded and watched both the scenes playing out down below and Aerith as she calculated her plans. "You know, it would help if I had any clue what you were thinking. Couldn't you even the playing field?"

"Yeah, I know, but hey... I got you to stop thinking about it for a little while." Reno decided that a twenty story Yuffie would be one of the next things to plauge his sleep. That was something that nightmares were made for.

"That is a good point there. But at least Yuffie looks cute while dancing with Vincent over there. I am proud of my work." Tifa grinned, another topic change for the win.

Aerith grinned and waved at Zack. "Why should I even the playing field? It's never even to begin with." Carefully Aerith set her plan in motion without any one of significance noticing. Zack doesn't count.

Zack sighed, "I guess I will just have to do this blindly won't I?" Running a hand through his dark hair he continued to watch. Zack hoped he could figure out her mysterious plans so there wasn't too much of a mess.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Yuffie grinned; she always kept her phone locked. If Vincent wanted to get her phone, he would have to work for it. "But if you want we can turn this into a guessing game."

Aerith grinned at him, "Of course! It's the funnest way to start a bet off!" With that deadly smirk on her face her plan was starting to unfold. Hopefully the way the way Aerith wanted them too.

Vincent shook his head. "I suppose I will just continue to wonder." Vincent wasn't much for guessing games. Most of Yuffie's games ended badly anyway.

"I have to agree with you there. You deserve an award for your fantastic work Tif, I've never seen Yuffie look like that."

The ninja pouted. "Aww. You're so boring at times Vincent. I really do need to try and get you smashed one day."

Vincent didn't answer at first. "Well you can try." Vincent hadn't been drunk in ages.


	5. Shower! Shower! Shower!

**Bring it REWVIERS! I CAN TAKE IT! ...... Not really. Papercuts suck. **

A waiter with a platter full of drinks was walking by when he suddenly tripped sending the drinks all over the unsuspecting ninja drenching her in cold drinks. Squeaking in surprise the ninja jumped a bit.

Tifa looked over hearing the ninja's unique squeak; she saw the poor ninja dripping with some kind of liquor. "Awww. Yuffie." Tifa quickly walked over to the poor ninja being careful of the glass.

"I didn't do it! I'm serious!" The ninja squeaked at Tifa her makeup running a little bit. Meanwhile Aerith was laughing so hard she couldn't even move.

Zack watched it all play out. It didn't take a neurosurgeon to figure it out. She didn't want Tifa to be with Reno even though there was such a good chance of that happening if they had simply been allowed to talk further. He wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't tamper with Reno or Tifa's free will.

Reno watched as Tifa walked away. Instinctively he went after her but kept a bit of distance. He didn't want to loose her and he just watched as Yuffie was simply drenched and trying to explain. Reno looked at Yuffie and briefly the thought that she looked really good even though she was as sopping wet as a drowned rat passed through his mind.

The ninja wiped some of the liquid from her eyes before smiling at Tifa. "Sorry? So... Do you have. Ya know? Some spare clothing?" Yuffie asked Tifa she shook her head.

Tifa expected almost everything else to happen to the poor ninja, rip her dress, spill some food, and so forth but not get completely drenched in wine! Plus the waiter was no where to be found.

"How about you Tukey? Got a shower and some spare clothing?" The ninja asked, she didn't even bother with Vincent since he always had nothing. The main thing the ninja wanted was some dry clothes, then a shower.

Vincent knew he couldn't be of any help. There was nothing for him to do and so he went over to the bar and grabbed a shot. Vincent was only good when it came to helping with life or death situations. Not with I-spilled-something-help-me type. Looking over at Cloud Vincent could tell he was getting close to being drunk. Cloud wasn't like most drunks who held a lopsided smile on their face. No, Cloud simply began to slump forward and his hands would shake when he was dead close to perfect inebriation.

Tifa sighed and followed Vincent over to where Cloud was. If she got lucky tonight she wouldn't be the one dragging him home. Once again.

Reno continued to stare at the two women and quickly without a moment's notice slid back into character. "Sure. Hopefully you don't mind wearing some over-sized guy clothing, but it's warm and dry." Reno ran his fingers through his hair and led the way.

"Eh whatever. I can deal with that." Yuffie sighed as she followed Reno and left a small water trail behind her. A devilish thought ran through her head, who's room was she heading into? If it was Rufus, oh how much fun she was going to have. If it was Reno's room it would be almost the same amount of fun.

Aerith laughed and enjoyed herself, and turned around to face Zack. "Right-O. It is your turn now. I'm evening the playing field just a little bit." She winked at him and waited to see what he might do.

Reno opened up a wooden door on the right a couple strides down the hall. Holding on finger to his lips in a 'shh' manner her grabbed Yuffie's hand and pulled her in after him.

Inside it was a small room, like a guest room one would have for company. Inside there was a small cobalt colored couch, a tall metallic lamp, a quaint kitchen area with a fridge and microwave, a perfectly made bed, a table off to the side, a closet, and a door down a short hallway leading to the bathroom.

"I know it's small, but it should do." Reno gestured to the small door. "The bathroom is just there and therr should be some fresh towels already there."

"Wait why do we have to act like we're sneaking in here?" The ninja questioned as she was dragged in. After figuring out where the bathroom is she squeaked in joy.

"Because, no one is supposed to be in here while the party is going on. It was strict orders... so I'm just not supposed to be caught."

"Finally! A shower!" She quickly walked over there pulling her heels off and started to strip out of her dress before she was even in the bathroom.

Thankfully the dress came off after she was in the bathroom and the door was closed. Jumping into the shower as the speed of light, the ninja was in and out before most men could recompose themselves. Waltzing out in only a towel around her torso and one on her head she headed towards the fridge.

Zach watched this all play out and had no clue as to act. For now he would let things be and if inspiration struck he would intervene.

"Go Yuffie!" Aerith cheered, she had never expected the ninja to do anything like she just did.

Vincent was sure that if Cloud did pass out or look far too drunk he would take the poor man home and drag him up the damn stairs of the Seventh Heaven. Tifa could never lift or drag him up those stairs and it was the least he could do.

"Hey Cloud?" Tifa asked timidly, "Can you um.. Lay off the drinks for a bit? I really don't want to ask Vincent in here to drag you up the stairs."

Reno had taken to searching the closet for something that Yuffie could wear. Finally finding a large dress shirt and a small pair of shorts he decided it would have to do. Turning around he saw Yuffie standing there in a towel and was pretty sure he was having a massive stroke... or a heart attack at least.

To him Yuffie had always been that annoying little ninja princess. Here she stood and he was sure he was going to be damned to hell for the thoughts running through his head.

Zach could tell that Aerith was hoping for Yuffie to end up with Reno in some way, shape, or form. There was nothing he could do right now... nothing that wouldn't tamper with either of them and their free will. He felt helpless.

Cloud sat there with his hands shaking as he tossed back one more shot. "Just one more Tifa. Just one." Even though one shot wouldn't help him get over Aerith, he hoped it would help his disposition.

"I see. So we're ninjas now. Ok then. Hey thanks for the clothes!" Reluctantly she closed the fridge without grabbing anything to eat. So instead she headed over to where Reno was gawking. Grabbing the shirt and shorts Yuffie went back into the bathroom and quickly changed.

"Now I'm back! So... What am I supposed to do? My dress is still drenched and wreaking of wine, nor can I waltz out there in this. Or maybe I can." The ninja pondered her options. The main thing that stood out was the fact that Tifa would beat the shit out of her.

Aerith was pondering the options Yuffie had, if she went out, Tifa would be distracted by the ninja instead of Cloud.

Tifa sighed, "Fine. But only one more." She glared at Cloud as he reached for the shot.

Cloud took another shot from the bartender and threw it back. Slamming it down on the table he then looked at Tifa. Suddenly his eyelids were becoming heavy. His form slumped forward across the bar in a sleepy drunken manner.

The ninja continued to fix her outfit and failing. "Jeeze, this is worse than wearing the dress when it was dry." She sat down on the couch bored, she was stuck in this room for now.

Reno watched as she moved. The shorts were baggy and slid down slightly as she walked. The shirt often shifted causing the neck hole slid down and to either side. This all confused him to no end. He had feelings for Tifa not Yuffie... then why did this all affect him so? He walked behind her and leaned against the wall. "Well, you'd certainly cause a scene." His eyes were magnetized to her.

"Hey, you forget some important details. I am a Princess ninja, you can't beat that." She leaned back and grinned at Reno upside down. "So can we eat anything in the fridge or are you going to get caught?"

Tifa quickly did a palm to the face and wanted to punch Cloud. Tomorrow morning, she noted to herself. Sighing Tifa turned around to Vincent. "Sorry Vincent." She sighed looking at the vampire.

Reno shrugged and smiled, "Of course you can eat something. What do you want?" He looked at her upside down and some small part of him prayed that the shirt would shift just once more. He shook the thought from his mind and he looked at her as her head dangled upside down. The fact of the matter was... her being upside down did little to help his muddy thoughts.

Vincent nodded, "It's quite alright Tifa." Vincent looked at the form of Cloud splayed across the bar and sighed, "Cloud sometimes just doesn't know his limit."

Tifa sighed as she looked at Cloud's limp body. "Well I guess I'll go ask Rufus to find Yuffie as I call a limo for us." Sighing Tfa stood up and started to look around for Rufus finally finding him.

"Hey can you find the little Ninja for me?" She asked tapping his shoulder.

"Is there something to make hot chocolate and nachos? If there isn't anything for that gimme a list of something to eat." The great ninja demanded grinning. "Ah, the small perks of being a Princess Ninja." She laid down on the couch and started to look through the magazines on the table. Nothing really caught her eye.

Reno was getting sick of playing nice. He was going to figure out things afterward. Reno snatched the magazine out of Yuffie's hands. "We're all out, sorry." He sat down cross-legged near her. "So what do you want to do now?" Reno looked at her very suggestively. His possible feelings for Tifa would wait.

Rufus spun around and found Tifa. "I'm pretty busy. Can't you send Valentine?" Rufus normally would jump at the chance, but right now Tseng needed him for something.

Zach watched as Reno stared at Yuffie. He may not have been able to mess with their free will, but what about Rufus? Well perhaps he could just... persuade him.

Rufus could hear a faint noise against his ear. Suddenly, Tseng didn't matter. Tseng could wait, Rufus was the boss here, not Tseng. "Nevermind, I will go find her myself." Placing his glass of champagne down he exited the ballroom.

"Aww that stinks." The ninja pouted, "And what I want to do right now is read that magazine until my dress dries. So there's not even any drinks in there? Seriously?" She sighed, placing her head on the couch's armrest. Yuffie was continuously noting what Reno was doing, Tifa was going to get a huge earful tomorrow.

Reno shook his head, 'Unfortunately not." His voice didn't seem that affected by the fact that there weren't any drinks. "If you're so bored...stand up."

"Ooh Zack! You're going to make things very, very interesting! I can't wait to see how this plays out." Aerith grinned watching the show play out. "Now it's my turn to act if something happens."

"Thanks Rufus!" Tifa chirped as she headed towards the Valet guys, and quickly asked for a limo for her small group.

Zach watched as things played out before the two of them. "Do as you wish. After all, this seems to be one large game of chess to you. So... it's your turn."

Rufus walked down the hall and went right. Opening numerous doors he searched for them. Each door seemed more vacant than the last. Rufus was running out of patience.

Yuffie grinned at his command, "So you're commanding me to get up? I'll get up." In a single flash the ninja was up, but had turned Reno around before he could protest and jumped onto his back.

"MUSH!" The ninja yelled pointed in a random direction that Reno wouldn't have been able to see. She was currently having the time of her life, next thing on her list. Piggy back ride from Cloud.

Aerith grinned and watched the show slowly unfold. "Nice job, nice job! I like. I'll wait a bit on taking my turn." A drink appeared beside her and she casually took a sip watching the two.

Reno sighed in frustration and pried her off of his back. "Yuffie, I asked you to get up for a dance not a piggy back ride! Now would you please stop messing around?" Reno was not up for Yuffie's usual antics.

Rufus still was eagerly searching for the Turk and the Princess. So far he had found an empty broom closet, two bathrooms, and a conference room. His luck really seemed to be running out.


	6. What's behind door number 52!

**HO MAI GAWD. I/WE ARE SO SORRY. Life happened and well… You went with a whole summer without any lurve from us…. Please don't kill us… WAaaahh… I went to Germany, got hit on and was constantly offered drinks. Then to Iowa, poison ivy all over my face, stung by a bee and had to pick weeds for most of the day for two weeks. Missed the midnight** **showing of harry potteeerrz… And yeahhhh…. But we have cosplay pictures up on lessxordinary's photobuck and my deviantart. [nibbz . deviantart . com] (Without spaces people) Another sad note is that I'm sewing 3 costumes this school year taking ¾ AP Classes and doing a bunch of after school stuff. CURSE MY SENIOR YEAR!! So yeaaahhh…. I'm/We're sorry… Lurve for all?**

Rufus still couldn't find them. How many janitor closets did they have anyway? If he saw one more mop he was going to scream. He pulled open the next door. A conference room. Well it beat the janitor's closet.

Tifa sighed as she waited by the door, wondering where in hell Yuffie was. She knew that the ninja could take care of Reno is the situation arises, but it didn't ease her mind.

The ninja pouted from being pried off her little piggy back ride. "Dancing is boring most of the time. Besides, there's not even a song playing at this moment. Unless you have a remote in you pocket for a certain stereo?" Yuffie raised her hand and the item she stolen from Reno this time was the remote for the stereo in the room.

Aerith grinned; she could always count on Yuffie stealing something from someone every time she even got close to someone. A great habit to have, Aerith thought.

"Let me see." He dug through the couch cushions and found a small remote and clicked the first button. The song I Alone by Live came on. "Come on. Dance with me." Reno gave her an irresistible smile and pulled her close to him. He was under a spell. Reno had to be. After all this was Yuffie. He wanted Tifa. Didn't he? The way he had looked at her earlier gave him doubts.

Zack watched as things unfolded and looked at the way things were panning out. "You planned this out didn't you?" He watched as Rufus searched for them. Zach hoped he would hurry up. Reno was supposed to end up with Tifa. Or at least he thought so.

Unaware of the growing threat called Rufus and his hatred of mops coming closer, the ninja gave in. "Fine I'll dance with you. But I still want some nachos." Yuffie wished to be dancing with Vincent but the stupid waitress screwed things up. But for some reason the ninja really didn't mind dancing with Reno, he was almost as good as Rufus while dancing.

Areith grinned at Zack as the two danced. "I plan a lot of things out. But it's still my turn." It seemed as if Areith was rewriting the definition of matchmaker and mischievous with her own name as an example.

Rufus was finally getting closer. He was within twenty feet of the two's current location. More doors were opened with obvious frustration showing on his face. This was so tiresome.

Reno danced with Yuffie and smiled. He just watched her as the two circled and moved with the rhythm. Despite the fact that she was slightly damp, she was rather attractive. Then again...wet was never a problem. Reno's brain felt on fire. Decisions and multiple thoughts were buzzing through his brain. Something felt as if pulling him, willing him to act. Suddenly his hand moved from its spot to grab her chin gently. Before he knew what was happening, Reno had pulled Yuffie close and began kissing her.

Tifa began to become annoyed at how long it was taking Rufus to find the ninja. "Damn it." The woman sighed as she started to tap her foot in annoyance. Rufus should have it done it like the barmaid did to find the ninja, shock her out or bribe her. It was normally enough just to start screaming her name to have her running out of any room, or air duct, she was located in.

It didn't take much to catch the ninja off guard but it took a lot to keep her off from bouncing back right away. Yuffie just stood there in Reno's arms staring at him in shock, and surprise of course. Thoughts where running through her head at obscene speeds, until one thought finally knocked her back into reality. The ninja pushed Reno away with force as she stepped back yelling, "What the hell Reno! I thought you where so desperately in love with Tifa!? Now I'm fucking confused!" Yuffie's beloved phone started to go off singing, "Oh shit! You're LATE! You're so freakin' screwed." She growled in annoyance at herself and Reno, "God damn it! I'm leaving... Tifa is so going to pissed." Yuffie growled as she grabbed her dress, shoes and phone while making a bee-line to the door.

What was he doing? Was he just giving up on Tifa now when it all seemed like it might actually work out? WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS WRONG WITH HIM! Reno wanted very much to come to his senses, but part of him was still left in the fog of what had just occurred with Yuffie.

Reno could very much relate to Yuffie. If anyone was confused it was him. Tifa was gorgeous and basically his ideal woman. Yuffie was cute, and she and Reno were very much alike. Both were very good choices. So if anyone should be confused...it ought to be a red headed Turk.

"So Zack. Who do you think will win this little bet of ours?" Aerith questioned her friend as she watched the drama between the two.

Rufus was actually dangerously close to them by now. Only about ten or fifteen unopened doors away. Luckily now, there weren't any broom closets, or any board rooms. Now it was just rooms that looked a little like college dorm rooms or nicely decorated living rooms.

Before she could grab the door knob Reno grabbed her wrist. God, he felt possessed. Like he wasn't in control of himself, but that wasn't the case. Again Reno pulled her into a kiss and clutched her close to him. Maybe it was the alcohol...he'd like to think it was the alcohol. Or maybe e just wasn't aware of exactly what he wanted. Everyone thinks they know what's best for themselves...but do they really?

Areith looked down at the two surprised, "Well, I did not see that coming. I didn't know Reno was so demanding."

Zack watched all of it. Part of him was disgusted by what had happened. Had he done this to them? Or was it Aerith's doing? Was she the one who had planned all of this somehow...that she had predicted his actions as well as those of their friends' in Midgar? God his head was buzzing with questions and theories. "We shall see." He hoped that he won...but what exactly counted as winning...he had no clue.

Yuffie was unable to open the door and escape the awkward situation, but returned into it. As she was pressed against Reno, his body almost smushing her, she started to swear in her mind. Also ponder some things, Well, this is ridiculous. My luck really sucks today. There was the small rattle as someone placed their hand on the door knob, then the slow turning and creaking as the door opened up behind Yuffie. The first though that ran through the ninja's brain as she heard the door open was, Oh shit. Tifa is going to beat the living shit out of me. I am so fucking screwed, oh dear god. I am so dead meat. With the slick moves only true ninjas have, Yuffie escaped from Reno's grip as she turned around yelling, "Tifa I can expla-.... Rufus?"

Rufus had finally found the right door. However, it was the wrong door as well. Not many people knew that Rufus Shinra had a thing for Yuffie. And that was how he'd hoped it stay for a while. He could feel it. Like being sucker punched in the stomach. To see Reno and Yuffie together like that was... it was killing him. Rufus tried to keep his composure. "Tifa is looking for you. You better go find her now." His tone was the same as it ever was. No one could tell how hurt he actually was.

Reno finally came to his senses upon seeing his boss. Damn, was he going to be in trouble. Reno let go of Yuffie as if her very touch would burn him like an incinerating blaze.

"Neither did I. Also... who knew. Shinra has a heart." Zack watched intently as the three below dealt with such a predicament.

The only thoughts running through the ninja's head was random swearing as she bolted out of the place heading towards Tifa's location.

"Tifa!" The ninja squeaked as she finally found the barmaid just getting into the limo. Yuffie followed her in with a drunken cloud on the opposing seat. Tifa stared at Yuffie for a few seconds.

"What th-" Tifa started before being interrupted.

"I have several questions. First, did Cloud nearly kill himself again with beer? Two, I've really missed you for the past twenty or so minutes that I have not seen you. Three, you should really punch Reno for me. Four, I think Rufus is on the war path now." She blurted out really fast. Tifa, thankfully, has gotten used to this and understood each word.

"Bu-" The ninja started and thought better of it.

"All right. I'll answer everything once we get home and put Mr. Sleepy to bed." She answered the excited ninja that was wearing, what Tifa assumed, some of Rufus' clothing.

Aerith smiled at Zack, "Well I guess day one is over. I'll see you later!" With that she disappeared to who knows where. Leaving Zack alone to anything he was plotting.


	7. Girl's night with icecream Mmm

Rufus stood there as Yuffie ran as fast and as far as she could away from the two of them. His eyes bore into Reno for awhile. How on earth could she care for the Turk? Reno was the type who seemed incapable of staying in a relationship for longer than three days. What on earth was do damn appealing about that? Well, even if he still didn't know... he understood. Reno was good looking and charming. The type who could charm you into forgetting such things. Rufus understood that very well.

Rufus closed the door on Reno and traveled down the hall toward his office. He really, really needed to clear his head.

Reno stood there utterly alone now. He'd just made a gigantic mess of his life. Not just his love life...but his boss looked pissed at him. So now work was going to be hell after the weekend. If there was anything Rufus did well, one of them was holding a grudge.

Zack watched, just as alone as Reno, as each of the three parted ways. This was not just a mess, it was a catastrophe. What now? How could he fix this? The only answer seemed to be revolving around Tifa. If Tifa could date Reno, Yuffie could perhaps date Rufus and the world would be fixed. How this would happen...he needed a bit more time to think about that.

Yuffie helped the poor woman drag cloud up the stairs, sadly his head wasn't hitting each step like Yuffie suggested, and thrown onto his bed.

"I think the beer added like twenty pounds to his weight." Yuffie huffed, Cloud was indeed heavy.

"I think so too. So what happened?" Tifa asked as they exited the room and went downstairs. Denzel and Marline where over at Barret's house so the two girls almost had the whole house to themselves.

"First. ICE-CREAM!" The ninja shouted as she jumped over the counter and to the fridge pulling out a huge tub of ice-cream, soda and other sweets she could carry. Tifa knew what was going to happen when Yuffie got the ice-cream. So she pulled out the beds hidden within the couches, grabbed blankets and pillows, and prepared for a girl's night.

"All righty time to explain the awkwardness." Yuffie sighed as the opened the tub of ice cream. Yuffie explained all the details of her event, earning some surprised looks from her at certain moments. The night worn on as the ninja's story did too, and the small flame of frustration that belonged to Tifa. The next morning arrived; the two girls where passed out, with a small amount of melted ice-cream on the table along with cookies and candy everywhere.

Rufus sat in his office utterly alone. The janitors and all other people had long since abandoned the gigantic and lavish Shinra building. Sitting in his large black leather armchair he slowly nursed his whiskey. Why had he been such a fool? To think that she'd be at all different than any other woman he'd ever met. Sure, she acted like it. Loud, uncaring, sneaky, immature at times, and funny...but underneath all that Yuffie was like every other woman. They all didn't want anything to do with him. So if Rufus understood all that...

Why did it bother him so?

Maybe it was the fact that even though he understood that she didn't want him, Rufus still wanted her and seeing her attached to Reno was like stabbing him deeper, burning him more, and hitting harder than anything else ever could. Rufus liked Reno, in all honesty he did. Reno was charismatic, funny, lazy at times...but he got the job done, and a person that most could never seem to hate. Until now. Rufus was feeling a hate pulse and run though his veins like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

The rage built up and soon, Rufus was throwing his glass of whiskey at the wall, and watching with utter satisfaction as the glass break. Afterward he rest his head in both hands and then ran them though his incredible blond locks. Tomorrow was another day, and with that Reno would suffer the way he was suffering now. Tomorrow gave him another chance; another chance to show Yuffie what it was that she truly wanted. Rufus Shinra always got what he wanted, and he wanted Yuffie...soon enough she'd want him too.

Reno drank one last beer before lying down on his bed. Why did he have to mess everything up? Why couldn't he just have kept dancing with Tifa? Reno just had to be an idiot and offer Yuffie some new clothes. Chivalry had certainly screwed him over big time. Mental note, doing nice things will bite you in the ass. So score...Reno: 3 pissed off people. Distinct possibility of being fired or worse. And messed things up royal with both girls. So in summation he was alone, possibly going to be fired or whatever Rufus planned on doing to him, and messing up possibly one of the best things that could have ever happened to him. Life sucked and Reno wished he could have been someone else right about now.

Yuffie's phone started to dance along the table while singing, trying to wake both of the girls. The phone fell off the table and onto the ground, but was still able to sing loudly. Like a zombie from Shaun of the Dead, the ninja answered the phone gurgling some greeting.

"Yuffie? It's noon. I thought Cloud was the only one that was smashed." Elena replied to the zombie on the other end.

"No... I had ice-cream snack party with Tifa..." Yuffie replied sitting up and rubbing her eyes, with her hair sticking up everywhere.

"Oh... That's just as bad." The Turk stated smirking at the other end. She was standing in the hallway that leads to Rufus' office. Elena saw the handle turning and quickly fled into the girl's bathroom just around the corner.

"Uhuh... So am I needed at Shinra or something because I forgot something?"

"Nope. Just wanted to give you a call and wake you up since Cloud needs to be here in about twenty minutes."

"You are fu-"

"Nope. Bye!" The blond female quickly hanged up the phone and quickly turned it off before strolling out of the women's bathroom right behind Rufus.

"Who was th-" Tifa groaned from the pillow.

"Cloud needs to be at Shinra in twenty minutes or Rufus will have his head."

"Crap." Tifa stated staring at Yuffie who stared back.

"CLOUD!" Both of the screamed as they dove off of the couches and while they sprinted up the stairs.

Rufus was awaiting the arrival of one Cloud Strife. Waiting was not something he particularly exceeded at. Patience is a virtue, an absolutely useless virtue. So Rufus called Elena into his office. "Elena, how long until Strife arrives? Oh, and ask the custodian to come to my office right away." He released the call button and stared out the giant glass window at the city below. There was a couple walking across the street, the sight alone could have made him vomit. Why should they be allowed to be happy instead of him? How were they more significant? It was utterly repulsive to think about.

Reno was awoken by his alarm clock and reluctantly got ready for work. If there was any way humanly possible to call in sick today...he sure as hell would have. Facing the boss seemed more frightening than being eaten alive. Reno slipped on his shoes and ran out the door to one of his most prized possessions. A fire red bike that made Cloud's Fenrir look like a tricycle. Quickly he hopped on and tore down the streets to work.

The two girls busted in to find Cloud staring, angrily, at them with his pants half on. He wasn't wearing the pair of Chocobo boxers Yuffie found one time. Cloud was wearing plain black boxers, how disappointing.

"Well this is not awkward at all." Yuffie stated turning around smirking. Payback for smashing yourself and having a hangover. The ninja snickered in her mind. She really wanted a Snickers bar right away.

"Rufus is going to eat you alive if you don't get to his office in the next ten minutes." Tifa stated as Cloud finally pulled on his pants.

"He should be only a few minutes; I told Y-Tifa that if he wasn't here soon that we would fire a missile into her bar. Right away sir..." Elena replied before releasing the scary call button. Breathing out she thought that she nearly set off a huge bomb. Or maybe the timer is already ticking.

Five minutes was not an impossible amount of time to wait. Still waiting was deplorable. Rufus looked briefly at the files on his desk. It was all a bunch of bull really. Frankly he'd rather throw the entire stack into the shredder than read them over. The mere almost mention of Yuffie's name almost had him snapping his pen in half. "Thank you Elena. That'll be all."

Reno parked his bike and then headed off toward his desk. He plopped down in his leather rolling chair and propped his feet up on his desk. So far, so good. Rufus hadn't given him excessive amounts of paperwork or anything. Though the day was still young and anything could happen.


End file.
